Kodaka Hasegawa
Character Overview 'Kodaka Hasegawa '(羽瀬川 小鷹 Hasegawa Kodaka) is the main protagonist of Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. He is the second member and co-founder of the the Neighbors' club and was notorious for being a delinquent and bullying many of his peers. However, those claims are false and the reason why he has such a bad reputation is due to his hair. The real Kodaka is actually soft-spoken and polite. The reason why Kodaka has a hard time making friends is due to his looks. Appearance Kodaka's most distinct feature is his hair. His hair color is dirty-brown with a ring of blond hair that was the only inherited trait from his mother. Kodaka has a very Japanese looking face and it was said that he resembles his father a lot. Although Maria said that his face is ugly, it was shown that Kodaka is quite handsome. Due to his appearence, Kodaka would often create a angry or scary face that will make the students around him scatter away whenever he wants to explain something or when he tries to act nice to another student. Kodaka is also well aware of this, and will even exploit this when needed. Kodaka's most frequent outfit is his school uniform and only to him, prefered to roll up his pants. When not in school, Kodaka would dress more casually, usually a T-shirt and medium length pants. Personality Despite his looks, Kodaka is actually a calm and collected individual who is soft-spoken and kind hearted. Kodaka would have initially called Yozora and Sena by their last names if not for the two demanding him to call them by their first names instantly. Kodaka would remain calm even when provoked or angry and is the only one among his club members who is still trying to get friends. Kodaka's desire to find friends is very huge. An example is when Sena hands the Tokimeki Memorial based game to him, he spends the entire playthrough hanging out with the supporting male character (whose also the childhood friend) rather than talking to the girls and is completely satisfied with the bad end that results because it means he still has that friend. In the Light Novels, his reactions are more low-key and he has a tendency to snark. Abilities Intelligence Although he is not as academically strong as compared to Yozora or Sena, his grades are actually above-average, with English being one of his best subjects (justified, considering that he is half-British). He is considered to be the sole voice of reason in the club and often tries to talk sense to his fellow club members. Kodaka is also quite dense since he cannot sense or realize any romantic attempts being thrown at him from the girls. Physical Prowess Due to his hair, Kodaka was often subjugated to bad rumors and bullying when he was young. As such, he has developed quite a strong body since he once said in the light novels that he is able to handle multiple attackers at the same time. Kodaka was also strong enough to hold multiple bags of items and walk long distances while showing little fatigue. Domestic Abilities Due to both of his parents being unavailable, (Kodaka's mother died sometime after Kobato was born and his father is overseas) Kodaka has become a parental figure in his house, being able to cook meals, clean and generally do many domestic chores. Kodaka also particularly likes cooking meals as he said that it was enjoyable he is able to to cook rather delicious food. However, this hobby can be too engrossed, as shown when he went to a supermarket and was staring at the cooking pans and knives. Other Abilities Kodaka is a good swimer(although he is not as good as Kobato). However, he is good enough to teach Sena how to swim. Kodaka also proclaimed that he can tell funny jokes or scary stories, but other than Maria, most of the others do not share that view. Trivia *Kodaka and Kobato's surname, Hasegawa (羽瀬川) literally means "Shallow River of Feathers" *Kodaka's name (小鷹) means "Little Hawk" *It was hinted in the Light Novels that Kodaka may be pretending to be dense towards the girls' romantic advances since Kodaka has always pointed out what some of the girl's quotes that he himself said he did not hear but yet the Light Novel was narrated from his point of view. *Kodaka has stated in the Light Novels that he is scared of change and has been ignoring and deceiving himself to prevent it, as pointed out by Rika. *For a moment at the start of the story, Kodaka thinks he might be the hero in a supernatural Shōnen Genre show. *Kodaka's first friend and best friend was Yozora. *Kodaka sometimes has a tendency to speak out what he thinks. *Kodaka has seen Sena naked twice. Quotes *''"Eh? What'd you say?"'' (probably Kodaka's catchphrase) *"――――Sora?" (Kodaka discovering Yozora's true identity, in Volume 3) *''"I absolutely cannot let her finish that sentence. If she did, I'd, we'd... have no choice but to move on. And moving on... means changing. That is an incredibly scary thing. It's truly terrifying, like moving from a bright, warm room into a world of darkness that leaves you completely blind. It's not just me either. I'm sure it's the same for Yozora, Sena, Yukimura, and Rika too. Those words are ones that could bring about an irreversible change that would shake the Neighbors Club itself. That change would truly be irreversible—— it can't even be compared to trivial problems like a memory from 10 years ago, or a pre-arranged marriage."'' (Kodaka showing his fear of change, in Volume 6) *''"...But I knew what those words lost in the wind really were. I'd known what they were for a long, long time now."'' (Kodaka knowing all along the true relationship between the members of the Neighbors Club, in Volume 6) Category:Protagonist Category:Kodaka Category:Neighbor's Club Members